In a mirror Darkly
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Please R&R. AU, good witched, bad faeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In a mirror Darkly

**Date written**: started 16/06/06

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Summary: **Idea that popped into my head after watching the 'Enterprise' episode (which has the same title) What if there was and alternate universe where witches where goody-goodies and faeries were the bad-asses. Mainly Stormy/Flora focused. Fem-slash, StormyxFlora.

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow

-------------------------------------------------

Alfea: School for faeries. Young girls from all over the magical dimension came here to learn control their magical powers. Many people see faeries as pure beings, kind and giving. Boy where they wrong…

It was an early class this morning. Bloom rested her chin on the hand while she was typing random messages in the mobile phone. Her red hair pulled back in a very bushy ponytail. On the table next to her was Tecna, working on her latest invention: herself. She was using her own body to experiment with cyborg technology. Where once was an arm of flesh and blood was now something mechanic that had to pose as an arm. Sometimes there even came zooming or clicking noises from it and it really freaked Bloom out.

She looked after her, Musa was lying face-flat on her table with her headphones on. Bloom thought she was sleeping. Stella wasn't there, she must still be in bed with her latest prey. At that moment Flora walked in the classroom, her braids bouncing at her back, late as ever. The teacher threw a remark at her but she simply lifted her finger at him. With that she had earned herself detention but it didn't bother the flower faerie, she never attended those anyway.

She took her seat behind Tecna, her leather skirt softly squeaking while it made contact with the wooden chair.

"Late as ever" Tecna remarked not looking up from her work.

"I don't need your comments bitch" Flora lit a cigarette and blew the smoke at Tecna's direction.

"Do you mind? That's bad for my circuits" She said annoyed.

"Awww" Flora said mockingly "Is our little Borg Queen allergic?"

In a swift movement Tecna had turned backwards and the tip of her screwdriver was only an inch from Flora throat. Flora didn't blink and blew another puff of smoke at Tecna. At this the cyborg-to-be got up angrily and made way towards the exit. The teacher tried to call her back but in vain. Bloom turned and leaned into Flora.

"Do you always have to fight?"

"I can't stand her," Flora said calmly. She leaned forward and brought her face close to Bloom's "You shouldn't worry that much… gives you wrinkles" She softly brushed her fingertips at Blooms cheek. Without saying more Bloom turned back. She lied herself on her table to nap. Last night's battle with the witches from Cloud Tower had been really tiring but rewarding, especially when they had fled. She smiled to herself when she dozed of…

The sun was shining brightly at Cloud Tower, school for witches. Icy had left the infirmary and went outside, in search of her sisters. They had the morning off and they mostly spent it outside. Darcy and Stormy were of course in their favorite spot under the oak tree. She seated herself next to them and leaned into the bark of the oak. Stormy moved closer towards her.

"How's you arm?"

"Better" Icy smiled at her. Honestly, it still hurt. Yesterday evening they ran into the faeries of Alfea again and of course they wanted a fight. They hadn't had a moment off peace and quiet since those five came to school.

"Good" Stormy leaned into her sister and laid her head on her shoulder. The soft curls from her sister's ponytail tickled Icy's cheek and she brushed some hairs away.

"Why do you think they are always after us?" Stormy asked.

"Don't know" Icy rested her head on her sister's. Stormy waited for more but soon realized her sister wasn't gonna say anything so she returned her focus on the lesson they had after lunch. Darcy had listened to her sister's conversation and returned to her nap letting her mind trail.

The girls were sitting in their dorm minding her own business. Well, all but Tecna who had left after another disagreement with Flora. She was now working in her room.

Flora looked around at the others. She was so bored. She stood up and made to the door. "I'm outta here guys… gonna find me some witches to make them cry."

"Cry in what way?" Musa asked. She knew well enough what Flora meant. Flora winked at her while she left the dorm.

After half an hour off witch-hunting she got bored but she didn't give up. The witches were hanging out as usually in Magix. When they saw her coming they quickly moved into an other direction. Meanwhile Flora continued her personal little contest while they past. Ugly, ugly, boring, to girly, already slept with,… hello hello. Her eye fell on one particular witch in the distance. It was Stormy who had quickly come to the city to do some late shopping.

Flora smirked, one of the three. She moved closer quickly but not to close. She kept following her prey until they were in a quieter street or alley so she could make her move.

Stormy had to hurry or the store would close. She decided to take a shortcut. She had jogged halfway until she heard a voice call to her. "Hi there cutie" She turned and saw Flora coming towards her. She nervously looked around to see where the others were but apparently Flora was alone. Stormy backed away when the faerie kept coming closer, until she was with her back against the wall. Flora placed her hand against the wall next to Stormy's head and leaned in close.

"What do you want with me?" She asked nervously, her voice trembling.

For a moment Flora didn't say anything, her fingered softly moved up and down Stormy's sides. "Don't be so nervous" She finally said. "What's your name, again?"

"S… Stormy"

"Stormy" Flora repeated. "Wanna hang out a bit?"

"I… really have to go… the store closes and…"

"I don't take no for an answer" Flora stopped her caressing and grabbed hold of Stormy's chin. "You… are really cute you know…"

Stormy couldn't respond, she was to shocked with the situation.

"Let's go someplace more quiet" Flora said, she moved her hand under Stormy's shirt and started making circles around the witch's navel. Flora leaned in to bring their lips together. Stormy trembled in anticipation and parted her lips absent-mindedly. She could feel Flora's breath trickle her face but before their lips touched Flora moved back again. She grabbed hold of Stormy's hand and pulled her along.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **:o ooooooh! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Stormy walked into the room Flora had led her to. It was really small. In the main room were a double bed and a low dresser with a small TV on it. There was a wardrobe build into the wall. On the right were two doors, one led to a small bathroom the other to a small kitchen. Stormy took a few steps forward.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment" Flora smiled proudly.

"You live alone?" Stormy turned to look at her. "Why?"

"My parents threw me out." Flora shrugged "Can't see why." She added sarcastically.

"I'm… sorry" Stormy stammered.

"Hey" Flora moved into Stormy "I didn't bring you here to chit-chat"

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Are you really that naïve?" Flora threw Stormy onto the bed and quickly crawled over her. "Or are you just playing coy" She caressed Stormy's cheek. "You are really cute, you know?"

Stormy tried to get up "I really have to go" Flora pushed her back down and brushed her lips to Stormy's neck. "I'm serious" Stormy whimpered.

"Yeah… okay" Flora replied before she started nipping the flesh. She let her tongue trail from Stormy's throat to her earlobe and nibbled on it. Her hand moved under Stormy's skirt and caressed her thigh. She then stopped her actions and moved to look Stormy in the eye. Flora ran her hand over Stormy's skirt and rubber between the witch's legs. Stormy's face flushed.

At that moment Stormy's cell phone rang. Stormy sat up and quickly grabbed it. "It's Icy," she said knowing Flora probably didn't care. "Just make something up," Flora whispered in her ear. Stormy answered the phone, Icy was wondering why she didn't come back yet. Before Stormy could answer Flora came up behind her, her chest pressed the witches back. One hand massaged Stormy's breast while the other slithered between her legs and rubbed her panties.

Stormy's eyes flew open and she gasped loudly. Between suppressed gasps she told Icy her boss had ask her to work on a last note and they shouldn't stay up for her return. She was blushing furiously when she hung up and deactivated the phone. "I'm glad your staying" Flora said without stopping her actions. Stormy was panting. "Why do you think that?" She managed to breathe out. "Because you made up that lame lie…" Flora whispered.

She then abruptly stopped her actions and pushed Stormy off the bed. Stormy stumbled and turned towards Flora. "Wh… What did you do that for?" She asked angrily. Was the faerie playing a game or what? Flora smiled at her "Undress" she commanded. Stormy blinked confusedly. Flora leaned in a bit "that wasn't a request". "Oh…" Stormy blushed and slowly started to fumble with the laces of her vest. Flora watched for a few seconds and then quickly undressed till her underwear. She beat Stormy to it and continued to watch.

When the witch had discarded her skirt and vest Flora stood up and gently pulled Stormy's shirt over her head and tossed it on the pile of clothes. They were now both in their underwear. Flora gently kissed Stormy while she let her hands trailed the from Stormy's breasts to her thighs. Flora leaned back to look at Stormy from head to toe. She then noticed something and leaned back more.

Stormy looked away shyly when she realized what Flora was looking at. On the right left side of her navel, a little lower, was a small tattoo of a pink-purple butterfly. She always did her best to hide it. Flora looked up at her smiling broadly. Stormy looked back at her and shrugged "I was drunk and…" Stormy stammered. "Hey you don't have to make up an excuse… I love it" Flora pressed a kiss on the butterfly. Then place her chin on Stormy's belly and looked up. "Drunk and a tattoo? You sure you don't belong on Alfea?"

"No" Stormy said. Flora pulled Stormy's arm so she landed on the bed. She quickly turned her over and crawled over her so she could look her trophy in the eye. "Enough talking, let's get to business" Flora said and kissed Stormy's neck. She quickly made her way to her breasts. She leaned up to get rid of the bra. "Unhooks in the front… you're really considerate." Stormy snapped her head up "Flora…no" she protested but in vain. Flora unhooked it and threw it with the rest of the clothing.

Stormy gasped when Flora's hot lips touched the flesh of her breast. She felt her face flush bright red. Flora's hand moved inside Stormy's underpants and started working her sensitive spot. Stormy dug her nails in the sheets and moaned loudly. She quickly clasped her mouth but Flora pulled back her hand. "That's it… That's what I want to hear…do it again" Stormy shook her head biting her lip while Flora continued her movements. Stormy tried her best but she couldn't fight it. She moaned again, loudly, making Flora beam with pride over the fact that she was able to squeeze these noises out of the storm witch. She couldn't wait to tell the others she had Icy's baby sister in her bed.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" She asked slyly when she kept moving her fingers bringing Stormy closer to her climax. She knew she was getting real close and brought her mouth next to Stormy's ear. "Scream for me… yell… whatever you like," she whispered before she nibbled the earlobe. Stormy moaned even more loudly then before. Flora smiled to herself, any moment now. She felt Stormy's body tensing up and heard the witch scream her climax. Stormy then felt limp and tried to catch her breath.

Flora propped her head on her hand and looked at the still flushed witch. She trailed a fingertip and Stormy's jaw. "I'm sure your boyfriend can't make you feel that way?" she said. Stormy lay panting for a while before she opened her eyes and looked at Flora. "I don't have a boyfriend," She said shyly. "I see… so did you enjoy yourself?" Stormy hesitated and blushed before she answered. "It… felt great" Flora shot up "Just great? That all?" she said taken aback.

"I've… I've never felt anything like it" Stormy quickly added. It had felt amazing but she couldn't find the words.

"Good" Flora leaned over her and kissed her. "I expect a return of the favor" Stormy's eyes flew open, she hadn't thought of that part. "I… I don't know how…" Flora caressed her check. "Don't worry I'll guide ya" she pressed a gentle kiss on Stormy's lips before she threw her first orders at the witch…

After a few hours of lovemaking Flora pulled the covers up to keep Stormy warm. She then reached out for a cigarette. "You want one?" she asked Stormy. The witch shook her head. "I think I should go now," Stormy said while she sat up. Her held the covers tightly to cover her bare chest. Flora shrugged "Suit yourself" She watched while the witch dressed quickly. "Come back anytime" she said before Stormy exited the building. When the door closed Flora threw herself on her back blowing out a puff of smoke… Oh yeah, this has been so worth it…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** Hope ya all enjoyed it :) and it was writen in a bit a good way... Also hope it wasn't too explicit.


	3. Chapter 3

The faeries were at their breakfast table when Flora walked in. She quickly moved towards them and took a seat over Tecna without saying something. She looked at her little Borg 'friend' with a big grin on her face. The others had followed the whole process, there must be something big, Flora NEVER got to school on time. Tecna tried to ignore the flower faerie but gave up quickly. "All right, what's with the smug face?"

"I'm sure no one can guess who stayed over tonight"

The others rolled their eyes, one of Flora's girlfriends… AGAIN.

"Icy's youngest sister" Flora said proudly.

"Sure, Flo" Musa mocked

"It's true" Flora said while she lit a cigarette. "And she has this cute little butterfly tattoo right here" she continued and pointed out where Stormy's tattoo was. The others stood up and moved towards their class. They didn't believe the fact that Flora could actually get either one of the three. Flora quickly ran after them. "It's true… guys" why didn't they believe her? "And I made her SCREAM! Three times! … Guys!"

Icy gently shook Stormy's shoulder. "Hey we have to get going" Stormy rubbed her eyes "What time is it?"

"8.15" Darcy replied.

Stormy quickly jumped out off bed and ran to the bathroom, she thought about last night… was it real… or just a dream.

"What time did you get in last night?" Darcy yelled.

Stormy's head snapped up. Then it hadn't been a dream… she blushed when she recollected the memories. "Erm… I don't know exactly… It was after midnight" She called back. Her fingers trailed a red mark on her collarbone while she stared at her reflection. Her eyes felt on the butterfly and for the first time since she had it she smiled. She got it after she got drunk, the morning after she had been so ashamed and kept it hidden since, not even her sisters knew, but Flora really liked it…

A quick knock on the door told her she really had to hasten it. She quickly dressed and followed her sisters to the classroom.

Three days had past since that night… and Stormy was having a hard time getting her mind of it.

The three sisters were in the library, studying for the big test they are having in a week. Stormy had been staring blankly at the first page for an hour now. Reading the first two sentences was easy but her focus quickly waned. This has been going for three days, Stormy thought. She quickly rapped her fingernails on the table. Icy quickly grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Sorry" Stormy whispered. She tried to return her focus to her book and finally managed to scribble a word down but this, also, soon lost her focus. Absent-minded she started clicking her pen while she tried really hard to read the next sentence.

"Stormy" Icy whispered.

"What?" Stormy stopped clicking her pen and looked at her eldest sister. "Oh…sorry" She turned once more to her books but gave up. Abruptly she stood. "I'm heading to the dorm" and she hastened towards the library. Icy looked at Darcy and Darcy simply shrugged.

Stormy almost ran to the dorm the three sisters were sharing. Her mind flooding with images of that night. She could almost feel Flora's touches and her kisses. That's when it dawned to her… She had to see her again… and she would do so tonight. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran towards the bathroom to freshen up. She panted heavily while she looked at her reflection.

She closed her eyes and tried to ban the images to get some peace and quiet… at least for a moment. She stayed in the bathroom for at least a half an hour before her sisters returned.

"Are you all right?" Icy asked.

"Sure" Stormy shrugged.

After dinner Stormy lied her boss had asked her again to work this evening. Icy asked her if it wasn't getting too much combined with her school but Stormy said she could manage. She quickly changed her clothes and hurried of.

Stormy raised her hand to knock Flora's door but hesitated for a moment. What if Flora didn't want to see her? But she said she could come back, didn't she? Stormy took a deep breath to gain some courage and knocked. The door opened only seconds after but it wasn't Flora. Stormy froze when she saw the redheaded faerie and Bloom froze just as well. Flora's head quickly popped over Bloom's shoulder and she smiled broadly.

"Hi there, sweety" she casually said while she pushed Bloom out the door "You got your book now, I'll see you tomorrow" Bloom still stared wide-eyed at Stormy over her shoulder while Flora tried to get her away. After she was successful she pulled her little witch in and slammed the door shut. Bloom ran off to tell the others.

Stormy stood in Flora's room feeling uneasy, she hadn't anticipated that one of the other faeries would be here. Flora grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "I'm glad you decided to come back," she said. Stormy smiled at her. She was looking for the right words to say. Flora didn't spend any more words and pushed Stormy on the bed.

"W…wait" Stormy stammered.

"Why?"

"Can't we… talk a bit first?"

Flora laughed and nuzzled her head in Stormy's neck. When she raised her head again she said, "You're funny, you know?… Okay…what do you want to talk about?"

"Um… how was your week?"

"Full of cigarettes and Borg-taunting" Flora snickered.

"Borg-taunting?"

"Tecna… you can't imagine how short fused she is… she should program some patience in that artificial brain she is planning to build in her self."

Stormy frowned at Flora's explanation. "It's true" the faerie shrugged. She looked Stormy long in the eyes "I missed you" she said as if it were true.

"Really" Stormy's heart melted.

"Yeah" and Flora leaned in for another kiss, this time more gently and she did her best to make it as loving as she could. Stormy wrapped her arms around Flora's neck and the faerie knew that this night would at least be as good as last. Stormy slid one hand under Flora's shirt and let her fingers trail the faerie's navel. Flora moaned her approval in the witch's mouth. She then kissed Stormy's neck. "Hmm… I want you so bad, butterfly…"

Stormy raised an eyebrow at the nickname she just earned. She pulled Flora's shirt and the faerie sat up to let her pull it over Flora's head. After all unnecessary clothes were discarded they laid down next to each other with arms and legs entwined. They made sweet loveuntil they ran out off energy. Off course Flora grabbed for her cigarettes. Stormy rested her hand on Flora's arm. "Can't… we cuddle instead" flora looked at her shocked "Cuddle?" Stormy nodded. The faerie sighed and put her cigarettes down. She crawled close to Stormy and wrapped her arms around her, the witch did the same.

"Make sure you don't fall asleep," she said.

"I won't" Stormy sighed contently. The witch smiled and nuzzled in Flora's embrace. But only seconds after witch had dozed off. "Stormy?" Flora whispered but got no response "Butterfly?" still nothing… Flora sighed while she kissed the witch's head, she couldn't get it over her heart to wake her. "You'll get in trouble…" she tried one last time. A few minutes, she'd give her a few minutes and then wake her but soon she had dozed off as well.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** No comment


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly but it was still early. Stormy felt so comfortable and didn't want to wake up. Her bed felt so… warm and gentle and… her eyes flew open and she shot up. "Oh no!" Flora woke form the sudden movement "I fell asleep" Stormy continued panicking "why didn't you wake me?"

"I fell asleep too" Flora said drowsily.

Stormy quickly dressed and ran towards the door, Flora quickly jumped up, wrapped a blanket around herself and followed, catching the witch on the hallway.

"Flora…" Stormy protested. Soon the faeries lips were on hers, warm and soft. Any protest she had melted away that instance. When the kiss was broken Flora smiled gently at Stormy. The witch smiled back and turned to leave. Flora looked after her and knew this wasn't going to be the last night. Still smiling brightly she walked towards her bathroom to get ready for school.

When she met her reflection her smile quickly faded away. Damn it Flora, you're NOT falling in love with that witch. The only thing you feel for her is lust. Just lust. She kept reminding herself. She shook her head and looked at the clock… only 8.30 first class has started… she crawled back in bed to sleep a bit more.

It was lunchtime when she finally arrived at her school. As usual the other faeries were in the cafeteria for lunch. After she grabbed a sandwich she joined the others at their usual table.

"So, how was your night?" Tecna asked uninterested.

"Yo Flo, you're gonna flunk if you keep on bailing classes like that!" Musa intervened.

"Fine and who cares."

"But…" Musa tried.

"I'm fated to live life in the gutters anyway…" Flora said like she didn't care.

"Or she has another trick up her sleeve…" Stella blurted slyly. "Isn't the little witch from a rich family?"

Flora didn't answer to that one. She only lifted her middle finger to Stella.

"Hey guys, tomorrow is that new club opening in Magix wanna go?" Musa asked.

All nodded or mumbled 'sure' Stella leaned in again. "Maybe the little witch likes to join us?"

"Good idea, I'll ask her" Flora stated. The others threw some leftover at Stella, last thing they could use was some goodie-witch following them around in that joined.

After long nagging Flora had convinced Stormy to join them. Stormy had protested at first since she had to work for real that day but the faerie said it would be ok.

And so it happens that Stormy leaves the dorm to go out with Flora and the other faeries.

Flora had laid out some outfits on the bed. Stormy eyed them curiously and then looked at her lover, wanting an explanation.

"So waddaya think?" Flora asked expectedly.

"Can't choose?"

"Huh? Oh… no, I'm wearing this" Flora motioned to the outfit she was wearing "These are for you" she beamed.

Stormy looked at Flora wide eyed. Flora shrugged "If you go looking like that, you'll be out of tone… try some stuff on and I'll do your hair and make-up" Flora smiled broadly.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes!"

After trying some clothes on, Stormy picked out long black leather pants, which drove Flora crazy, and, on the faeries request, a blood red top that left her navel bare.

"If my sister were to see me like this…" but before Stormy could finish Flora had thrown her on the bed and leaned over her. She stroked the witch's leather-clad leg and hissed. "Damn, Storm, you look so hot… let's make out"

"Shouldn't we be… oh… getting ready? Ah… F… Flora?"

"Hmm?" Flora didn't look up from her minestrones "They can wait"

"You know…" Stormy said while she rubbed her leg past Flora's thigh "The anticipation. Can make it more fun. After…"

Flora looked up at her lover in surprise "Why Stormy… you are right…" Flora pulled Stormy up from the bed "Let's finish your look"

Flora finished the last touches and looked at her work proudly. Stormy's hair was loose and brushed in a wild fashion and her make-up were mostly black and dark-red tints.

"Perfect" Flora said excited "You sure you don't wanna make out?" she pouted.

"Flora" Stormy said in mock-annoyance "Lemme see"

"Uh…" Flora hesitated "Maybe it's best we leave, and you avoid all mirrors on the way"

Stormy placed her hands on her hips "Do I look that horrible?"

"No" Flora said in defense "you look perfect and gorgeous, I'm gonna need a mallet to keep the men away from you, but you'll scream if you'd see your reflection"

Stormy walked to the bathroom and, to Flora's prediction, screamed. Flora ran after her, Stormy looked a bit shocked but inspected her reflection fully.

"So?" Flora asked carefully.

"This is so weird" was all Stormy could mutter.

"Is that all the praise I'm gonna get?" Flora said hurtfully. Stormy sneaked an arm around Flora's neck and kissed her. "It's just something I have to get used to"

"Ok" Flora licked her lips "We hafta go now, cause if we don't I'm just gonna take you on this sink"

The other faeries were waiting for them at the entry of the club. "Sorry we're late guys" Flora said. Tecna rested her eyes on Stormy, making the witch feel uncomfortable "We're used to it" Flora grunted at Tecna. Behind Tecna Stella leaned into Bloom and whispered "Icy should see this"

"Yeah" Bloom laughed

"OK guys let's bounce" Musa yelled.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Not really anything to say ATM


	5. Chapter 5

Once they entered the club Brandon walked up to Stella and they started kissing passionately. Bloom saw Sky talking to some blonde girl and decided to butt in. Upon seeing her, the blonde left. Bloom tapped Sky's shoulder and he faced her "Who's she?" Sky looked after the blonde girl "She? Oh, she's Diaspro, the one I'm supposingly engaged to…"

"Are you sleeping with her?" He clenched his jaw "Does a blow-job count?"

"SKY!" Bloom yelled angrily. He placed his hands on her shoulders "C'mon baby, you're everything to me… she's just some free oral sex" He started kissing her neck "you believe me, right?" Bloom sighed "I believe you" she said and returned the kiss.

Stormy looked around wide eyed. This place was crazy. All boundaries were crossed in here. People drank till they dropped, girls flashed their chests, and a lot of fighting was going on to. A little further there was a guy in a small cough and he received a lap dance from a girl. Stormy stared at them for a while until she noticed they were actually having sex.

She quickly pulled her gaze elsewhere.

"Does this place rock or what?" Musa boomed "C'mon let's find a table"

While they went in search a guy walked up to Stormy "Hi, sexy, wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked while he licked his lips.

"Hands off, dude, she's mine!" Flora yelled possessively.

"You could join us if you like" he said while he grabbed Stormy's arm and tried to usher her outside.

"No fucking way!" Flora yelled and punched his nose. He immediately let go of Stormy and fell backwards on the floor "You BITCH!" he yelled after the fleeing couple.

"You ok" Flora asked. Stormy nodded. "Good, just punch them if they harass you"

They joined the others at the table they had found and Stormy sighed relieved when she sat down.

Tecna ordered Flora to get drink since she was the one who kept them waiting. Flora grunted but obeyed. Stormy wanted to join her but Tecna grabbed the witch's wrist "Oh, she'll manage, dear" Flora glared at her archrival "Now we have some time to get acquainted."

Much to her dismay Flora left to get drinks. She hoped she got some quickly to minimalize the damage Tecna was about to do.

"So…" Tecna purred. "How did a sweet girl like you end up with that nasty bitch…"

"Erm…" Stormy was getting really uneasy with the interrogation. Bloom, Stella and there toys had joined the table. Now all eyes were directed at Stormy.

"Do you…" Tecna continued "Love. Her?"

Stormy cast her eyes down "yes" she stammered quietly. The confession erupted some laughter from the others.

"And do you think…" Tecna leaned in and trailed a finger over Stormy's cheek "…she loves you?"

Flora quickly slammed a trail with drinks on the table, spilling some contents "Here you are" she yelled trying to change the topic. Tecna snarled and leaned away from the witch. Flora sat down and wrapped a protective arm around Stormy.

They all sat in silence for a while, then Stella turned to Brandon "This is boring let's go to you car, dear"

He grinned widely "gladly"

They left the table.

"Are we just gonna sit here till dawn or what?" Flora asked bored. " C'mon baby, let dance" She stood up and pulled Stormy with her.

"I can't dance Flora" Stormy finally said when Flora had halted on the dance floor.

"Nothing to it baby" Flora said while she started making some moves. Stormy looked around her feeling a bit uneasy. Flora kissed her. "Ignore them sweety, just do as I do…and let it go"

"She actually believes Flora loves her" Tecna joked "She's almost as naïve as you" she said turning to Bloom.

"Hey! My guy may be a cheater but he always comes back"

"Sure"

"Guy's I wanna dance to…" Musa complained "Let's find Flora"

After a long while Bloom decided it was Tecna's turn to treat them drinks. Tecna complied but dragged Flora with her. When Stormy came back from the bathroom it was only Musa and Bloom there. "Where's Flora?"

"Getting drinks" Bloom said pointing her thumb towards the bar.

Stormy decided to help her lover.

"So…." Tecna said meaningful

Flora grunted. She knew she had this coming.

"You and that little, cute witch… it's quite charming you know"

Flora said nothing and did her best to ignore her rival.

Tecna laughed "Do you know she actually believes you love her?"

Flora shot her a dark look.

"Oh my god… you do love her…" Tecna mocked shock then she laughed again "that is so hilarious. Big mean Flora loves a little witch."

Flora boiled with anger, she couldn't bottle up anymore.

"No I don't okay! It's just the sex! Do you think she'd come back if she didn't believe I loved her! You know damn well that these witches are all that with love and commitment! So leave me the Fuck alone already!"

"Fine" Tecna shrugged and without Flora's notice she glanced over her shoulder with a satisfied grin on her face.

Stormy had followed her lover to the bar. She wanted to fling around her neck until she heard Tecna talk.

Big mean Flora loves a little witch 

She stopped feeling that butting in would be awkward. But what came next shattered her world.

No I don't okay! It's just the sex! Do you think she'd come back if she didn't believe I loved her! You know damn well that these witches are all that with love and commitment!

She stood shell-shocked for a moment before she turned on her heel and ran, or tried to get out as fast as she could with the crowd. She never saw Tecna's grinning. When she finally was out she started running towards Cloud Tower, not slowing her pace no matter how much these heels hurt her feet.

When the noises lessened she allowed her tears to run free.

Flora and Tecna joined Bloom and Musa. Flora looked around but didn't see Stormy yet. She decided there must be a long waiting line at the bathroom.

She quietly snuck into the dorm and headed straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her sobbing was incontrollable. Everything had been a lie. Off course what else could it have been? How could she be so naïve? Flora was a faerie after all. She had been nothing more than a sextoy.

She looked at her reflection and noticed she was still wearing Flora's clothes. She quickly stripped them off and stepped in the shower, partly to get rid off the makeup and scents from the club, partly because she felt dirty… used.

When she finished she stuffed Flora's clothes in a plastic bag and hid them under her bed.

Luckily her sisters didn't wake, she thought while she laid down in her bed. She turned on her side away from them and slumbered in a restless sleep.

"Where's Stormy?" Flora said after waiting half an hour "Is that waiting line really that long?"

"Oh I thought she joined you at the bar" Bloom said realizing that the witch hadn't joined them.

"But I didn't see…" Flora started "Oh shit!" she said while she realize that Stormy must have heard everything. Without saying anything to the others she made way towards the exit.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** quite a long chappie :s


	6. Chapter 6

The day after she spent the whole day in a quiet corner in the library. She had picked up a random book and has been reading for hours now. Great, she thought, a love story. It took her hours to realize this and she finally put the book down.

She didn't see a figure moving in her direction.

"There you are I have been looking for you all day"

Icy took place next to her youngest sister.

"What are you reading?"

Stormy slammed the book shut and lied it down.

"That bad?" Icy asked her

"It's terrible"

Icy took the book and eyed the cover for a while. After reading a few pages she put it down.

"C'mon Darcy and I made some sandwiches, we're having dinner outside."

Stormy wasn't really in the mood for food but she followed Icy nonetheless. She didn't want her sisters to start asking questions.

Flora had spent the whole day in the tavern where Stormy works. She decided she needed to clear things out with the witch so the moment she woke up she dressed and hastened to the place. She took a seat at a table where she could watch the door carefully and ordered a milkshake.

She had been staring at the same milkshake for hours without touching it. In the corner of her eye she could see the people throwing careful glances at her. They're probably not use having someone like her in the tavern.

The waitress carefully walked up to her. "Is… it not to you liking?" she stammered.

"Uh?" Flora looked up at her. "Oh… no it's fine" she stood to leave and handed the waitress some money "Keep the change"

She shifted restless, sleepless. A strange but at the same time familiar sensation was burning inside her. She knew she had to do something about it otherwise she wouldn't sleep this night.

Icy quietly snuck out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She didn't waste anytime and took place on the toilet lid. She gasped when she touched her panties, they were already feeling hot and moist. Skillfully she started to move her fingers.

She bit her lip to suppress her moaning and panting. She didn't want her sisters to hear her. Didn't want them to know. She couldn't resist these sensations, the urges. She felt good and at the same time ashamed. But she didn't stop, couldn't even if she wanted to. Her face flushed while a whimper escaped her lips.

Stormy grunted as she sat up. Having to go to the bathroom at night had always been something she resented. She shivered when she left the warmth of her blankets and drowsily made way towards the door. She didn't notice that one of the other beds was empty while she was moving.

Confused she blinked at the fact that the light was already on. Then she saw some movement in the corner of her eye. She gasped and Icy did the same. Both looked at each other with shock in their eyes.

"I'm sorry" Stormy quickly said and pulled the door close. She swiftly moved back to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Had she really seen that? She held her breath when she heard Icy get back to bed. She could only imagine how Icy must feel right now… Maybe they should sort this out in the morning, Stormy thought while she drifted back to sleep.

Next morning they had to wait for Stormy again while she readied herself for class. "C'mon Storm we're gonna be late" Darcy yelled. She tried to get in the bathroom to usher her sister out but as usual the door was locked. "Why don't you go ahead" Icy told Darcy. Darcy shrugged and left.

Stormy finally ran out. "Where's Darce?"

"She left allready" Icy said calmly. Then not so calmly she added "Um, Stormy..." She couldn't look her sister in the eye "about..."

"Look forget about it ok" Stormy said. Icy was shocked. "I won't tell a soul" Stormy continued. She grabbed her books and made way towards the exit. "But next time lock the door"

A the end of the week Stormy almost literally dragged herself to work. She hadn' seen or heard anything from Flora for a week. Maybe that was for the best hough she had to admit she missed the faerie. She had really loved her. But it had all been a game to Flora.

It was quite a quiet evening at the tavern. Stormy allowed herself a short brake and sat down on a barstool. Actually she had hoped the place would be booming so she wouldn't have to think of Flora.

"How was your outing last week? Didn't you go to some sort of club?"

Her colleage had took a seat next her.

"It was a disaster"

"Oh,... Hope the place wasn't full of faeries"

"That's why it was such a disaster" Damn, Stormy thought, why does she have to ask all these questions, she wanted to forget Flora, not be reminded by her.

"Got in a fight?"

"Sort of" Stormy hoped her colleage would drop the case. Luckily some customers entered.

It was close to midnight when she went home. Completely lost in thought she didn't notice that she was beeing followed. Only when someone grabbed her wrist, which made her almost jump out of her skin, she notice.

"Butterfly"

Stormy's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"C'mon sweety" Flora stammered, she didn't let go of Stormy's arm.

"Let me go" Stormy tried to pull herself free. "I've got nothing more to say to you"

Flora pinced Stormy to the wall to stop the struggling. "Please listen to me" she almost begged.

"Let me go!" I'll yell!" Stormy continued. Tears were forming in her eyes. "You used me" she said softly "I trusted you... Loved you... and you used me"

Flora's grip weakened and Stormy pulled free from her.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore"

Flora was stunned by Stormy's words. "D... Don't say that" she stammered. "I want you to come back... I... love you"

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** My laptop died on me today(Thuesday), dunno when I'll get it back IF I get it back. So now I'm working on a prehistoric computer that runs 2 MpH and it doesn't have a spell check on it. So sorry for any annoying spell errors.


	7. Chapter 7

"You said that witches are all that with love and commitment" the tears that had been forming in Stormy's eyes started to flow freely. "And you had to make sure that I believed otherwise I wouldn't come back for more... Why would I believe you now"

"Because..." Flora took a step closer.

"Why would I have to believe that this is not a trick to get in my pants again"

"Please, Stormy"

"Quiet! I believed you were different, that you were sincere"

"I am..."

"But you're as bad as all the other faeries! You're as bad as that Tecna!"

"Don't compare me to that nasty" Flora started but Stormy turned and moved away. Flora stopped in the middle of her sentence and grabbed Stormy's arm again. She spun the witch around again so they faced each other and pressed their lips together.

Stormy didn't struggle even when she knew she should but these familiar lips felt so comfortable. Oh, how she had missed this.

Flora broke the kiss and grabbed Stormy in a tight embrace. "Please hear me out..." She whispered "I had to say those things to get her off my tail... why is it such a big deal? I can't tell them how I really feel, just like you can't tell your sisters. I never meant it and I never wanted to hurt you. I love you" She loosened the embrace and looked at Stormy. The witch was staring at the floor, tears rolling freely. Flora crooked a finger under the witch's chin and made her look her in the eye. "I love you" she repeated and place another kiss on Stormy's lips. She poured as much love as she could in this kiss.

"Want to come to my place?"

Stormy shook her head. "I have to think about this"

This wasn't the answer Flora had hoped for but she respected Stormy's decision "Ok, you know where to find me" she said placing a kiss on the witches forehead. She then broke their embrace and both went their own way.

---

Days passed and Stormy didn't know what to do. She really wanted to be with Flora, she loved her so much. But what if it is a scam? What if Flora tossed her aside once her needs were filled? She wouldn't be able to bear the pain.

Part of her wanted to talk to her sisters, share what was on her mind. She could tell them it was a boy who is on her mind, but they wouldn't leave her alone with just that. She could tell the truth but feared for their reaction, Flora was one of the five faeries who bullied them after all. No, she had to do this herself.

And she was going to do it. Determined she went to Flora's place. And when the faerie opened them door the witch flung herself around her neck and kissed her hungrily.

Only now she felt complete. The touches, the kisses, the familiarity of it all. She knew she had made the right decision and from now on things would be perfect. And there was nothing that would destroy this…

---

"You know I really love this dress"

Icy stopped her pace to look at what Darcy was looking at. A glamorous purple dress, softly shimmering when the sun touched it. Icy looked at her sister questionably, Darcy never wore dressed or skirts.

"To bad there's never an occasion to wear it" Darcy sighed and turned to move away.

"You could buy it just in case?"

"Nah…" Darcy shook her head "Would be a shame if it just hung in my closet"

Icy shrugged and followed her sister. They walked in silence for a while.

"Stormy working again?" Darcy then asked out of the blue.

"Yeah… don't know why she keeps this up… her grades are lower then before"

"Really? I didn't know that"

"She does her best to hide it"

And the silence was renewed, until it was brutally disturbed.

"Hey Witches!"

Icy and Darcy faced the source of the yelling but quickly decided against it. They hastened their step, not willing to fight again.

"Not so fast" Tecna said calmly while she wrapped her cybernetic arm around Icy's shoulders "Just want to chat a bit"

"Well we're quite in a hurry" Darcy snapped.

"Now , isn't the little butterfly with you?" Tecna asked. She snapped her fingers "Oh yeah, she's probably working late… in Flora's bed" the last part was added meaningly.

"Hey, don't talk about my sister like that" Darcy snapped.

Tecna raised her hands in defence and took a few steps back. "Gotta go… I'll see you sweeties around ok" She waved goodbye and took off.

"That one really gives me the creeps" Icy said.

"What do you think she meant?" Darcy asked.

"Probably nothing… maybe a trick to separate us"

Darcy pondered. "Let's go home" she finally said.

---

"I'm so glad you decided to come back to me" Flora said softly while she held Stormy close. Stormy nuzzled close to Flora "I'm glad I decided to come back" She looked up at Flora "I love you"

"I love you too" Flora placed a kiss on Stormy's head. She pulled the covers up closer to keep her lover warm. They lay in silence for a while, pondering.

After a long while Stormy slowly got up. "I should go" she whispered.

Flora groaned in dismay "Can't you make something up?" Flora sat up and kissed Stormy's shoulder "Tell them you stayed with one of your colleagues"

"Sure, they'll believe that"

"I'm just tired that you always have to leave…" she looked Stormy in the eye "I want to wake up next to you"

Stormy kissed Flora's head "Goodnight sweety" She stood and left the apartment.

Flora rolled on her back, arms and legs spread all over the bed. She stared at the ceiling while she pondered her next move.

Stormy couldn't be happier on her way home. Finally she was able to smile again. She almost floated while she walked. With her head in the air she didn't notice she was being watched. Oblivious to the mechanic clicks and buzzes that erupted from the shadows.

Smile little butterfly, Tecna thought, be happy while you can… Let's see if dawn still smiles upon you in the morning. She smirked wickedly and turned direction Alfea.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** yay they're back together.


	8. Chapter 8

To excited to fall asleep causes people not to be able to wake up in time.

Same happened to Stormy. Last night she tossed and turned, overly excited being back together with Flora. She was so sure that nothing would go wrong.

Icy and Darcy tried to wake her up for the first term but weren't able to. They left a note and made towards their classes.

When Stormy woke up it was almost the 10 o'clock break. She was shocked that she slept so long but that was over quickly when she remembered last night. She twirled in the direction of the bathroom, humming happily.

"I'll go see if she's up" Icy said to Darcy "You go and guard our tree" she added with a smile.

"Sure" Darcy chirped "we really have to lecture her on that week-job"

"Yeah, yeah" Icy waved over her shoulder

---

"Why are you so smug?" Musa asked Flora bluntly.

"Am I" Flora wondered aloud.

"She's back together with that witch" Tecna said loudly.

All heads turned to Flora.

"No way" Stella yelled.

"Yo! Don't tell that you actually really love her" Musa asked.

"Oh but she does" Tecna mocked.

Flora stared at them wide-eyed for a moment, then she snapped "Yes I do! Anyone have a problem with that?"

All of them were shocked at this.

"Worry about your own pitiful lives" Flora added while she got away from them. She decided to go home and take an extra nap, since her pressence wasn't necessairy here.

---

Stormy didn't hear someone entering the dorm, even when the bathroom dorm was creaked open. She was busy deciding which shirt to wear, the blue one or the purple one. She wondered while she held the before her chest. And switched to the other again.

Icy moved towards the bathroom door to check on her sister. Surprisingly she found it unlocked. She flung it open and a startled Stormy turned to her dropping her shirts.

Icy smirked at her sister's reaction and then her eye caught something on her sister's abdomen.

"You have a tattoo?" She asked shocked. She started to laugh throatily "It's a butterfly" The pieces fell together now. The lies, the deceit,… all became clear.

"It's true" she said in a way that gave Stormy the creeps. "It's fucking true" she yelled angrily this time "You're seeing that faerie!"

Stormy's eyes flew open, how can she know that?

"I…Icy" Stormy tried carefully.

"Shut the fuck up! That cyborg was right! You have been lying to us all along!"

Stormy looked away, so Tecna was behind this, she should have known.

"How long has this been going on? Since that first time you had to 'work' during school days?"

Stormy just nodded.

Icy slapped her head. "That's four months!" She paced around the room, anger building up quickly. "How could you turn out so wrong!"

"Wrong?" Stormy finally spoke "Is it wrong to love?" her anger was also building. If only Icy calmed down and hear her out…

"Love?" Icy's voice was thick with disgust. "You're nothing more than that faeries sextoy!"

_And sometime when anger is involved things can be said…_

"At least I don't have to rely on myself for That!"

_Things can be done…_

Icy's eyes flew open at Stormy's remark, she slapped her youngest sister hard in the face.

Stormy placed her hand over her cheek. Tears started to roll. Tears of pain, tears of anger… and tears of sadness. She never meant to lie, she never meant to hurt them or deceive them. She never wanted anything more than to share in her happiness but as expected they wouldn't understand. No one would. That's simply how it was. A witch and a faerie don't belong together…

But Stormy didn't care about everyone else. Wasn't it so that you have to be selfish when it comes to love. She straightened herself and looked Icy hard in the eye.

Darcy walked in the room, wondering what was taking her sisters so long. She blinked confused while she noticed they were clearly having a fight. They never fought.

Stormy quickly dressed and moved towards the door without saying anything more.

"Where are you going" Icy asked sharply.

"To Flora" Stormy replied just as sharply.

Darcy stared at her jaw dropped. Stormy just ignored her.

"If you step out that door, don't bother to come back"

Stormy turned to face Icy "You're throwing me out?"

Icy crossed her arms and didn't break eye contact.

"You can't throw me out!"

"Watch me" Icy said meaningly.

"Fine!" Stormy snapped. She grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with some clothes. She slammed the door shut after her. She did her best to ignore to stares from the other students while she made towards the exit, fully packed.

When she was clear of the school she started running. As fast as she could. Where would she go now? Would Flora take her in? She sincerely hoped so. She couldn't stop crying, her feet and chest were hurting and her backpack was so heavy…

She nervously knocked Flora's door. Please be home…

A sleepy Flora opened the door and was caught by surprise when a crying Stormy flung herself at her. That was a wake-up call she'd never expect. She quickly wrapped her arms around her witch. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

"They know" Stormy cried "Tecna, she told them and…" She sobbed violently. Flora guided her to the bed and they sat down together. She rocked her witch in her arms. She felt so guilty about this…

Stormy kept crying for quite a while, not able to utter a word.

They sat for a long while like this… just the two of them… and even while the circumstances were grim, they knew they belonged…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes :** :-( I know :-(

There will be no update on Wednesday. Due to computer breakdown updates may be postponed for... I don't no, maybe 2 weeks, maybe a month, maybe longer. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope to be able to update ASAP Greets

Good news thou (at least for me) Monday (sept 4) season 3 will be aired :D happy dance That means new inspiration Wh00t


	9. Chapter 9

Flora held Stormy tight, rocking her like a scared child until she fell the sobbing subdued. She gently pushed her lover back and looked at her. The sight was heartbreaking, Stormy's nose was all red, her eyes slightly swollen and cheecks wet. Gently Flora wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"Feeling better?"

Stormy nodded "Sorry" she said with a shaky voice.

"Shh, it's nothing" Flora kissed Stormy's forehead.

"I never meant to lie to them" Stormy's tears started again "I just couldn't tell them… I've said such awful things to Icy"

Flora caught the fresh tears. They sat in silence for a while. Stormy stared at her hands, sniffling. Flora didn't take her eyes of her lover.

Finally she broke the silence.

"Are these your stuff?"

"yeah, I … didn't have much time… just grabbed some stuff"

"I'll put them in here ok?"

"Uhm" Stormy whispered.

Flora turned and looked at the witch's worried face " What?"

Stormy cast her eyes down again "You sure you don't mind"

"Of course not" Flora knelt before Stormy and gently took her hand "I love you so much" she whispered before she kissed the witch's fingers "You don't have to do this alone"

"Thanks" Stormy said.

Suddenly a loud growl filled the room and Stormy turned bright red. "Oh… I haven't eaten yet today" she said grabbing her stomach.

Flora chuckled softly "C'mon let grab a burger"

Stormy hesitated "Does my face still look puffy?"

"Just a little bit" Flora answered honestly "Fresh air will clear that up"

Night was falling when they entered the resaurant. After they took their order they took place near the window.

"You know…" Stormy said suddenly "This is our first date"

"Darn, you're right" Flora smiled. She leaned over the table to kiss her lover, ignoring the muttering and dissaproving glances from the other customers.

They didn't notice that someone was watching them from outside the window.

Darcy stood shocked when she watched her sister and the faerie. She had hoped it wasn't true, that the morning events were just a misunderstanding and things would be back to normal in a few days. She never felt worse for beeing wrong.

Now she had lost one sister and the other was on her worst rampage ever.

When she saw them brake the kiss, she quickly moved on. Her mind was unable to erase the picture she just saw, no matter how much she wanted.

She kept moving without paying attention and bumped in to someone. She lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" a strange voice called to her, while a hand helped her up. "Are you allright"

Darcy turned bright red when she looked at the guy who helped her up. He's cute, she thought. She started to stammer "No… I… I'm sorry… thanks…um"

"I'm Riven" He said smoothly "Let me buy you a drink"

"Oh… um, sure" Darcy replied.

He took her hand, which mad her blush more, and they moved off.

They day had started terribly but now Darcy felt like nothing could go wrong anymore. These few hours she spent with riven were great. He was smart, funny, sweet and had the looks. She was falling for him.

"So…" he said finally "You have any plans for he weekend?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't go out much and…"

"You'd like to do something together?"

"Yeah" She beamed right up "I'd like that"

"All right then, it's a date" Riven said while he wrote down his cell phone number.

Darcy did the same. A Date? She was having a real date!

"I have to go now" he said "I'll call you" he kissed her cheeck and took off.

Darcy foated on the way home. She couldn't wait to tell Icy. She twirled into the dorm.

"Where have you been!" Icy snapped as soon as Darcy walked into the room.

"In Magix" she snapped back.

"You wouldn't be lying, would you"

"Icy!" Darcy said angrily "I didn't do anything wrong! I… I met a boy"

Icy's eyes widened "What?"

"Yeah and he's taking me out this weekend. Just don't take this shit out on me"

Icy cast her eyes down "sorry" she muttered.

Darcy sighed. "I'm off to bed… your outburst has surely spoiled my mood"

Without saying a word both witches crawled into bed, each pondering over their own personal thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: it's been a long while I know and updates might take a long while since I still don't have a new computer. Also I said in the previous update that the new episodes were promised to us Belgians September 4th… still no episodes :( and they don't mail me back telling me when. I saw the first ep on so I'm not really that dissapointed :)


	10. Chapter 10

The alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock. Flora grunted while Stormy got up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Flora complained.

"I've got class at 8.15" Stormy replied calmly while she quickly dressed.

"So? Just go to next class" Flora yawned and fell back on the bed "Or just ditch school, then you won't have to worry about those sisters anymore"

"Yeah sweetie" Stormy moved over and kissed Flora's forehead. "See you tonight. Love you."

Flora didn't respond, already fast asleep again.

---

Finally school was out, Darcy thought while she walked towards the dorm. She was planning on going to Magix for the evening, hoping to accidentally walk into Riven. The plan was waterproof and she was sure not to appear too desperate. Which she wasn't. No really she wasn't desperate, she just really, really, reallyreally, REALLY wanted to see him.

In the dorm she found the sulking Icy, who notched her mood down some part, as usual these days. Darcy was growing really annoyed by her eldest sister.

"Did you see that Brat?" Icy yelled. "Pretending like we don't exist! The nerve!"

Darcy sighed. "I'm heading to Magix, ya need anything?"

Before Icy could speak or join Darcy ran off.

Magix was crowded today and Darcy wandered for hours. Her feet were hurting and she was getting tired and hungry. But just when she was about to give up, she got what she was looking for.

"Hi Darcy, didn't think to run into you here today."

Darcy turned towards the voice with red cheeks. "Oh, hi Riven, I just needed to buy something for school"

"At this hour?"

Darn, she forgot about that. "Ah well… You know…"

He chuckled "You had dinner yet?"

Darcy shook her head.

"Where would you like to eat?"

Darcy shrugged "Dunno… any suggestions?"

"I know a good place nearby… interested?"

"Sure"

He grabbed her hand, making her blush. "Follow me"

They walked around for a short while. Darcy wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she trusted him. But was that the smartest thing to do?

Suddenly they stopped in front of an old apartment building. Darcy looked around confusedly, there wasn't a single restaurant or tavern in miles.

"W-where are we?" She carefully asked.

"My apartment… my cooking is quite well, if you're interested"

Darcy looked at him doubtfully.

"You trust me?" Riven asked while he grabbed his keys.

"S-sure" Darcy followed him in, not sure what to expect. The place was real small… A single room, which had a bed, TV and a fridge, a few small cupboards… that was it. Darcy frowned when she looked around.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"N-nothing…" Darcy lied "but… don't you have a bathroom?"

"It's at the end of the corridor, it's a shared bathroom for all renters"

"Oh" Darcy nodded.

"Have a seat" Riven motioned towards the bed, while he grabbed two cans out the fridge. He handed one to Darcy. "Sorry… all I have is beer" He took a seat next to her.

"You know, I've been thinking about you," he said smoothly

Darcy blushed "R-really?" She asked and before she knew it his lips were covering hers. Darcy's eyes flew open and she felt her face turn bright red. Riven pushed her back until she was lying on the bed.

He started kissing her neck and slid his hands under her top. This was the sign for Darcy to pull the alarm bell. "Riven… what are you doing? Stop"

He looked up at her, mockingly hurt "Why?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Sure you do," he said before he continued on her neck. Darcy squirmed and gasped, but she couldn't get away with the weight that was on top of her.

"Stop it" she demanded again.

Riven trusted his hips to hers. When she felt his hardness she knew she wasn't going to get away easily. She wished she had never followed him home. How could she be so stupid? She tried another attempt to push him off. "Leave me alone"

"You know you really are starting to annoy me," Riven snapped. He slapped her across the face. "Now lie still" He quickly undid the button on her pants and yanked the whole thing off. Her panties were quick to follow.

"No…" Darcy muttered trying to cover herself up. Riven grabbed her hands and forced her legs open, taking place between them. When Darcy tried to kick him he really got angered.

"I said lie still!" He yelled, while he hit her in the stomach, hard. The blow almost knocked her out. She gave up struggling, tears rolling over her cheeks.

Riven entered her without any further warning, without any preparation… Darcy gasped in pain. Why did this have to happen to her? Why didn't she stay home… with Icy? Oh, Icy, Please get me out of this mess…

-----

Icy was already fast asleep. Off course she was, it was in the middle of the night. Darcy quickly and silently slid into the bathroom. She turned the faucet open and splashed some cold water in her face.

Afterwards she took a long, cool shower to ease her sore muscles… She felt so dirty, even disgusting… How could he have done that? How could she have let him? She flinched when she ran her fingertips over the bruise on her stomach.

After her shower she quickly grabbed the clothes she had been wearing and stuffed them in a plastic bag, which she then hid under her bed. She was going to get rid of them later on. She was tired as hell but knew for sure she wasn't going to be able to sleep… not after tonight…

She lied herself down, facing Icy's bed. Should she… tell her? No… not a good idea. She would probably go 'I-told-you-so' on her and after the situation with Stormy, Icy couldn't use this… Darcy had to deal with this on her own…

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: A little break on Stormy and Flora in this chap, but they'll be back in the next one. Sorry for the long wait… Only 2 or 3 more to go after this one…

Sorry to all Riven fans out there, but remember we're living in a mirror darkly here :p


	11. Chapter 11

After a long, looooong, day at school Stormy flopped on the bed and buried her face in the pillows. She heard the shower running in the next room and was grateful that she didn't have to face Flora immediately and had some time to catch her breath.

It's been two weeks since she come to live with Flora. And since that day her sisters had been ignoring her at school. Whenever she approached, or at least tried to, they moved of and pretended they didn't see her.

Stormy released a sob, which she unsuccessfully tried to suppress.

She loved Flora… And for that her sisters hated her. If only… they would understand…

----

"Don't you think we're being to hard on her?" Darcy thought out loud while she nervously toyed with her hair.

"No" Icy snapped at her, glaring daggers. She's been pacing the room up and down like she had been doing for the past few weeks, brewing over the relationship Stormy had.

"But… she's our sister…" Darcy said.

"She'll be our sister when she dumps that faerie" Icy spat, fuming with anger.

She's been like this since Stormy's been with Flora. Angered by every little thing. The ever serene and calm Icy Darcy had known all her life was gone. "She sure is getting to you" Darcy said dreamily to no one in particular.

Icy stomped over to her and brought their faces close together. "Don't you have a date with Riven?" She said in a cold tone"

Darcy turned her gaze away and tried to suppress the tears… and the memories… "No… I don't… ok," She said with a trembling voice.

"He dump you already" Icy thwarted "Why? He wasn't allowed in your pants?"

Darcy turned away from Icy with clenched fists. The tears she had been holding back where now rolling freely over her cheeks.

Damn that Icy, whenever something was really bothering her she just had to take it out on someone else. But this was the last thing Darcy needed after recent events.

Unable to restrain herself she spun to face Icy "He managed to worm his way into my pants ok? Happy now?" She snapped "I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore"

Icy looked shocked and took a step back while Darcy shoved past her into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door tight shut.

How could he… Icy thought as she walked towards the bathroom door. And how could she, herself, not see… Here she was obsessing on Stormy and acting like a real bitch while Darcy needed her… She gently placed a hand on the closed door. "Oh, D… I didn't know… Why didn't you tell? I'm so sorry…"

She listened for a reply but all she could hear was sobbing.

Icy slowly sat down against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. How could things have become such a mess? She thought while a single tear escaped her eye.

----

Flora stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and saw her girl lying on the bed. She stepped towards her and sat down on the bed. "Hey, butterfly, what's up"

Stormy sat up, doing her best to hide her sadness. "Nothing… thought day at school, exam is closing you know"

Flora knew. But she also knew that exams weren't what caused Stormy's terrible day at school.

Stormy saw Flora's pensive look and quickly decided to change subject. "What's for dinner?"

Flora grabbed her phone and handed it to Stormy "Order some pizza, I don't feel like going out" She stood up and walked towards the bathroom again, picking up some underwear on the way there.

After they had their pizza Flora pushed the box aside. She cuddled close to Stormy and stroked the witch's leg, trying to make her feel better. When she started to nip the witch's neck, Stormy had clasped Flora's wrist and removed the hand from her leg.

"Sweety, I'm tired," She said.

Flora sat up and decided on what she had to do. She turned to face Stormy "You're always tired lately" she snapped.

Stormy also sat up "Flora…" she placed her hand on Flora's shoulder but the faerie jerked away and stood up.

"What good is having you around" Flora snapped.

"What are you saying?" Stormy said shocked, she also stood up.

"What I'm saying…" Flora turned to face Stormy "is that I am tired!" Her face was filled with anger "Tired of having to tiptoe around you! Tired of constantly…" Flora groaned unable to find her words. "Look… it's over between us ok"

"What!" Stormy couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening "Just because I don't feel like…"

Flora didn't allow her to finish. She grabbed Stormy's clothes, stuffed them in a bag and threw it at the witch's feet. "What good is having a plaything when you're not allowed to play!"

"Just get out!" Flora yelled. And Stormy did as she was told. She grabbed her bags and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't think straight anymore and tears where flowing of her cheeks. She didn't even try to suppress them.

Only when she arrived at the tower she stopped running and looked up at the castle in all its glory. She rubbed her eyes and thought of what to do next. She had nowhere to go… why did she come back here?

She stepped inside and slowly walked up the stairs in the direction of their dorm, considering her options. Luckily for her not many student's weren't to be seen anywhere.

Stormy finally arrived at the dorm she shared with her sisters but was unable to turn the handle or knock the door. She stood pondering for a long while until the door suddenly opened and Darcy stood in front of her.

It looked as if the dark witch was figuring out if Stormy was real or just her imagination but then she reached out and pulled the youngest inside the dorm. Stormy awkwardly looked around and noticed that Icy wasn't around. She faced Darcy who seemed full of questions.

"Stormy what happened?"

Stormy opened her mouth to answer but the images of Flora throwing her out came back as vivid as ever, all she could do was cry.

Darcy stepped closer and helped her youngest sister sit on the closest bed.

"I'm so sorry" Stormy squeaked between the sobs and tears. "I've been so stupid!"

"I know" Darcy whispered while she cradled her baby sister in her arms and rocked her like a small child "It's ok now… It's over," she said both to Stormy and herself.

After a long while of crying and sobbing Stormy sniffled "What about Icy?" She sounded like a child in trouble.

"Leave Icy to me ok" Darcy said stroking wet strands of head from Stormy's puffed face "You're back now and everything will be all right" Stormy rested her head back on Darcy shoulder and allowed the other witch to cradle her, hug her, hold her…

She was home again.

----

One more part after this :)

-------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Stormy stood in front of Flora's apartment building, clutching her umbrella tightly. Rain had been pouring like crazy for days as if the weather matched her mood. Sure rain, wind, storms… where her power but she used it as minimal as possible since she liked the sun better.

Maybe it's some sort of passive use of powers? She shook the thought off, that wasn't why she was here.

Earlier this day Bloom had caught her while she was headed to Magix and pleaded if she would check Flora out. Apparently the faerie hadn't showed herself for days and Bloom was getting worried.

Stormy thought that she was playing an act but… accepted nonetheless.

And now she was here, standing, waiting, thinking… She had been staring to Flora's window for almost half an hour now and had seen no sight of life.

But she decided to check anyway, since she promised Bloom.

Slowly she walked the steps her breath aching in her chest with every step she took.

She finally reached the familiar door and knocked it carefully. As she expected no answer. Stormy felt the top of the doorframe for the key but it was not there.

She tried the handle and to her surprise the door creaked open. She quietly slipped in, half expecting to find her former lover in the arms of another girl.

"F-Flora" she carefully called out. She looked around the room unable to see much. The curtains where tightly shut. Stormy gave herself time to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Only then did she saw a form on the bed. She took one step closer.

"Flora it's me…" A sudden chill came over Stormy as she once more stepped closer to the bed, hoping for a reaction. A sickening dripping sound sent chills up her spine. "F-Flora" She called out one more time her voice was trembling.

She laid her hand on Flora shoulders and reality struck like a bullet impact. The cold breathless figure of Flora, the blood dripping from her wrists. The razor blades that mockingly gleamed on the bedside table.

Stormy stepped back almost stumbling against the cupboard. She clasped her mouth and shook her head violently, hoping that this was a bad dream. But it wasn't. Part of her wanted to run away but the other part won.

She climbed on the bed and cradled her faerie in her arms, hoping she would open her eyes. "Flora! Flora wake up!" she choked between violent sobbing "Just open your eyes"

In the hallway, just outside the half open door, an audience of other renters was forming, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening and muttering quick words to the others…

----

Bloom stood at her only friend's grave while a priest mumbled some prayers. She looked around at the other bystanders.

Not many people showed up. In fact she was the only one and off course Stormy accompanied by Darcy for support.

Bloom felt saddened how little people cared for the person in the coffin. And even more saddened that there were no parents to attend. She knew Flora's parents were alive, so why didn't they come to say goodbye?

She looked sideways at Stormy who was sobbing uncontrollably and Darcy had her arm wrapped around her sister to give that little bit of support.

Bloom watched how the coffin was lowered in the hole that was created and thought of the last time she saw her friend alive.

"You've done what?" Bloom snapped to Flora. "But why?" 

"_Look, she was unhappy…" Flora stammered, for the first time in her life she felt tears running down her cheeks. "I just had to let her go"_

"_But…"_

"_No but… she's back with her family now… where she belongs… she deserves better then me…" Flora wiped the tears from her face, smearing her make up in the process._

_Bloom stepped forward to comfort her friend but Flora stepped away. "I've said some horrible things" she choked. "But I had to" She looked hardly at Bloom "otherwise she'd come back…"_

"_You've let the best thing that ever happened to you get away?" Bloom managed to say._

_Flora nodded. "Yeah I have" With that she turned and walked away, out the gates of the school, never to return._

The End

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
